A Place Where We Belong
by cloudstrifejen
Summary: A sequel to "Our Legends", Cloud started talking about his encounter with the mysterious prince, Storm. While Sephiroth listens and explains. S x C Yaoi.


A Place Where We Belong

**A Place Where We Belong**

"Sephiroth!" A shout echoes through the Temple of the Ancients which Cloud won't bother and continue on with his objective.

Finding his silver-haired partner is very frustrating. Especially the ex-general loves to play hide and seek with his impatient partner, resolve in letting Cloud having a volcanic temper.

A day has past since the mysterious prince showed up and seeks the blonde's help. Cloud wanted to share his extraordinary experience with his lover. Unfortunately, this fair share of conversation is a bit difficult.

Cloud and Sephiroth only meet when they are free of complicated missions and what not. What stops them to be together is their Planet; having so many ridiculous tasks and fearsome monsters roaming the land, sky and sea resulted in a failed relationship.

But that didn't stop them both to end their relationship. They are still trying to make things right. Even though when days go by or they hardly seen each other because of some long journey missions to take care of.

Cloud hasn't forgotten Sephiroth. He always thinks of him night and day. Those greenish slit-eyes that were so alluring and bright, his appearance, graceful and majestic that held a kind of power which making the people around him kneel before the one-winged angel.

Echoing steps tapping on the stairs as Cloud descended upon them with smooth grace.

After the long journey of meeting his new ally, the blonde immortal just wanted to have a rest and a good night sleep before he starts another journey towards north.

Seeing his partner hasn't arrive yet, Cloud walks over to a corner. Exhaustion and tiredness took a toll on the warrior, as a yawn came out of his mouth; he covers his mouth with his right hand to suppress his yawn.

Then, the blonde takes a seat on the cold dirt in the Temple of the Ancients. He leans back with his head resting on the old temple wall; body feeling relax after a few surprising experiences.

His eyes looking up at the temple's ceiling, admiring the designs decorated around it. But all he can think of was his silver-haired angel…….

Sadness lingers in his heart, hoping Sephiroth will come by and stay, even if it just for a while.

Then, they can share their adventure together, or just cuddle for warmth to remind them that they are still alive and well.

Such hope almost seems impossible. But in his heart, Cloud still prays for his lover to come back by his side. Wanting his masculine arms wrap around his lithe waist; murmuring sweet nothings in his ear.

- - - - -

He had fallen into deep slumber after waiting for his lover to come back. Hours have past since his arrival at the Temple of the Ancients.

Knees folded closely to his body; arms wrapped tightly around his legs. His angelic face hides between his arms, only revealing the attractive soft, spiky golden hair.

A hand suddenly stroking the blonde's sweet scented hair. Soon follows a pair of hands wrapping the sleeping swordsman's tired body.

He's home. After so many gruesome journeys and missions, he manages to come home in one piece. Being able to be with his beautiful blonde again makes it worth while.

Having Cloud in his arms feels so good and peaceful. He can smell the vanilla scented shampoo on the blonde's hair, making him all the more needy for his presence.

Sephiroth slowly shifts his position to get a better view of his lover. Cloud begins to moan and mumbling something that Sephiroth couldn't quite catch it. Soon after a yawn erupted from the blonde swordsman's mouth, he rubs his eyes and trying to keep his focus in tact. Feeling somewhat different around his surroundings…

Something or someone is wrapping around his waist…… Could it be?

Cloud slowly turns his head, dreading for this thing or person was what he longing for.

Cloud's face turns into a sweet smile as he quickly hugs Sephiroth as if he's afraid of losing him again. The ex-general returns the favor by cupping the blonde's chin and kisses him softly on soft plush lips that he had been yearning for.

"Welcome back." Said the blonde in a soft whispering voice.

Sephiroth smiled and said, "Mm. I'm home, love."

They continue to kiss passionately, with a desire to explore every single part of their partner's body. Soft moans can be heard while they kissed; tongues roll and tied together, longing for more. Cloud's hands press his partner's head to deepen the kiss, which Sephiroth is more than willing to surrender to his lover's needs.

- - - - - -

"And he just suddenly turned to me and said, 'don't lose the person that is the most precious to you.'. After that, he just teleported himself." Cloud has spend the next few hours explaining his strange conversation to his patient lover, who by the way, is leaning against the wall with his head tilted to the side, one hand resting upon a bended knee, while the other hand comfortably relaxing on his right side.

Finally finishing his long story with his encounter with the scarlet eyed prince, Cloud lets out a sigh. Suddenly feeling a bit tired even though he has already slept hours ago. With Sephiroth as his human pillow, of course.

The ex-general had heard every word the blonde swordsman had told him. Despite the never ending mumbling, eyebrows frowning, arms animatedly flew in the air; he thought it was quite entertaining. Not to mention, that said person is his own dearly beloved "wife".

The one-winged angel has spoken, "A rare encounter indeed. This Storm, as you called him, seems to hide something sinister… But for a good reason."

Cloud turns his head, with a confused and worried look on his face, "What are you trying to say?"

"Something that can break a person's confidence and courage, without he or she realizes it. It is some sort of a burden Storm has to take without a choice."

His counterpart slowly lowers his head in sadness, eyes staring at the ground with nothing interesting in particular.

"But, there is a way to help him overcome that."

Suddenly, raising his head with a glint of hope in his eyes, Cloud stares at his husband anxiously for answers.

Seeing his blonde lover's reaction, he can't help but chuckles softly and turned towards Cloud. His left hand raises; signaling for the blonde to come forth.

The immortal swordsman walks towards his fallen angel; his gaze fixes on the green slit-eyes as he was in a trance.

Strong arms snaked around lithe waist, mouth pressed against a sensitive ear, sending shivers through Cloud's spine. Sephiroth whispers, "He has a place where he has his precious person to be by his side. Just like I, myself to you…"

Now he understands. Cloud's eyes widened a little, surprised that his lover knows more about the troubled prince than he does. Storm seems to have a fate similar to Sephiroth's, but with different outcomes. The silver-haired general destroys; but the prince protects. Both were destined to bear their heavy burden, and yet, they fought in battle with different reasons and motives.

The petite swordsman wraps his arms around his silver-haired angel in return. His head buried deep within Sephiroth's neck, embracing the warmth that is Sephiroth.

The former enemy of Gaia thanked the Ancients for giving him another chance to be by the blonde's side. Even if he has to stay on this Planet forever, he will be willing to. Because this is the place where he belong with his beloved.

Owari

**Hate it? Like it? Then please review! XD **


End file.
